


In Plain Sight

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbating, Smut, home made porn video, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Liam snoops around Theo's apartment and finds an interesting video.





	In Plain Sight

Liam’s not snooping, he’s just curious. Theo is a secretive little shit about literally everything, so Liam can’t be blamed for taking advantage of the opportunity to go through Theo’s things.

Theo’s in his bedroom looking for the game he borrowed from Liam last week, but Liam’s already found it and is now perusing through the cabinets in the living room next to the TV. He finds a small box full of black DVD cases and pulls it from the cabinet. Each DVD has a name labeled on the front of it. Liam flips through them slowly, curiosity thrumming through his veins.

_Corey Bryant_

_Brett Talbot_

_Malia Tate_

_Jackson Whittemore_

Liam pauses, finger brushing over the name on the last DVD. He knows who Jackson is, but he’s never really talked to the guy before, mostly because everyone says that he’s a total D-bag. Still, Liam is curious about what could possibly be on the tape. He snaps open the case and pulls the DVD from inside of it with a little pop.

He glances nervously back over his shoulder towards the hallway leading to Theo’s bedroom then slips the disk into the Xbox. Liam grabs the controller from the coffee table and throws himself down on the couch. He hits play then holds his breath as the screen goes black.

There’s a rustling soundtrack and then he’s staring at Jackson Whittemore’s smirking face as he fiddles with the camera.

“Leave it alone, Whittemore, I said the angle was fine,” Liam hears Theo growl from somewhere off camera.

Jackson scoffs and the camera tilts a little more downward, just enough for Liam to realize that he’s shirtless. Liam blinks stupidly at the TV and leans forward.

_Why would Jackson be filming himself shirtless?_

Liam watches as hands reach around Jackson to pull the hybrid away from the camera and Liam realizes that Jackson is not just shirtless, he’s completely naked. Liam flushes with embarrassment at the sight of Jackson’s cock, hanging hard and heavy between his legs, the tip bright red with arousal.

“Oh,” Liam breathes out, mouth going dry at the sight on the screen. 

Theo is standing behind Jackson wearing only a filthy smile, his hands trail up and down Jackson’s stomach fingers pausing to pull at the line of hairs beneath Jackson’s belly button.

Jackson smacks his hand away and turns. “Now the angle is better.”

Theo rolls his eyes, one hand coming around Jackson to grip roughly at his ass and pull him in closer, grinding their cocks together. “You’re such a stuck up little shit, you know that?”

“Yeah,” Jackson agrees easily, hands pushing at Theo’s chest so that they’re backing up towards a large bed. “But, I’m hot, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Doesn’t matter how hot you are,” Theo says lowly dragging Jackson down onto the bed and licking at his neck. “It matters how good of a fuck you are.”

“I’m a great fuck,” Jackson tells him confidently as he tilts his head. 

“We’ll see,” Theo hums, and bites down on the offered expanse of skin. “Roll over and put your hands on the bed rail, Whittemore, and don’t move them until I say you can.”

For a moment Liam thinks Jackson is going to put up a fight at being told what to do, but then the hybrid slides to his knees and crawls further up the bed, hands gripping at the bed rail just like Theo told him. 

Liam swallows thickly and slips off the couch onto his knees so that he can crawl closer to the TV.

“Mm, you are pretty aren’t you,” Theo hums hands running up and down Jackson’s back before settling on his ass and spreading him apart. “Especially right here.” 

He squeezes at Jackson ass, his thumbs dipping in close to the tight little opening and pulling. 

“Are you going to keep talking or are you going to fuck me already, Raeken,” Jackson snaps, hips subtly shifting back against Theo’s hands. 

Theo licks his lips and then leans down, tongue swiping at Jackson’s exposed hole. He licks a long slow stripe up to Jackson’s tailbone and then tilts his head to bite at the swell of Jackson’s ass, his teeth digging in deep until Jackson whines. 

“Mouthy too,” Theo says against his skin, lips brushing off the red indents his teeth left behind. 

Liam’s jeans are starting to feel tight, his breath coming in short gasping pants as he stares entranced at the screen.

Theo’s tongue slides back down to Jackson’s hole. The chimera flicks his tongue back and forth over the exposed ring of muscles, again and again until Jackson’s thighs are trembling.

“Mouthy boys, get punished Jackson,” Theo says and then slips his tongue inside of the hybrid. Liam stares wide-eyed at the screen as he watches Theo slowly fuck into Jackson’s ass with his tongue, his hands pulling Jackson even farther apart. 

A ripple of scales runs across Jackson’s skin, there and gone in the blink of an eye.

“Fuck,” Jackson breathes out.

Theo pulls away, his fingers replacing his mouth. They gently dance across the outside of his hole, caressing Jackson’s opening.

“You act like you’re an alpha, Jackson,” Theo says dipping the tip of one finger into Jackson’s hole and then pulling it out; a teasing touch. “But, really, you’re just a bitch begging to be fucked.”

Jackson moans as Theo presses against his hole again. “Do you want me to fuck you, Jackson,” Theo asks him, mouth dragging wetly across his ass. “Do you want me to open you up and fuck you nice and hard?”

“Yes,” Jackson chokes out his ass pressing back against Theo’s hand.

Liam watches the grin spread across Theo’s face. The chimera’s voice is low and dirty when he says: “Then beg.”

There’s a beat of tense silence, neither boy willing to give in. Liam holds his breath and waits, his hands gripping at the carpet to keep from touching himself and then…

“Please,” Jackson whispers.

“Please what, Jackson,” Theo taunts, finger pressing even harder against Jackson’s hole. “Tell me what you want.”

Jackson moans. It’s a shameless sound that hands Liam release the carpet to fumble at the button of his jeans.

“Please, fuck me,” Jackson whines.

Liam echoes the whine, eyes threating to fall closed as he finally pulls himself free from his jeans and grips himself tightly.

“Good boy,” Theo murmurs and presses his finger inside.

Jackson’s head drops to hang between his shoulders, his hands gripping tightly at the bed rail as Theo fucks into him at a maddeningly languid pace. Liam moves his hand in tandem with Theo’s.

Jackson jerks back against the finger pressing into him, searching for more, but Theo pulls his hand away completely and tuts.

“Ah, ah,” Theo says. “Impatient boys don’t get anything.”

“Fuck,” Jackson whines. “Please.”

“Don’t move,” Theo tells him and presses two fingers into Jackson’s need little hole.

He scissors Jackson open, fingers stretching and pulling at the tight ring of muscles. A litany of shameless sounds falls from Jackson’s mouth with every inward thrust of Theo’s hand.

“Such pretty sounds,” Theo praises and slips a third finger inside.

Liam’s trembling, one hand gripped tightly at the base of his cock as he watches Theo take Jackson apart one finger at a time. He wants to fuck up into his hand until he cums, but he also wants to drag this out; wants to cum at the same time as Jackson.

Theo spreads his fingers out and dips them in even deeper before pulling them out and gripping at his cock. Liam licks his lips as he watches Theo stroke himself. Theo is thick, the head of his cock a pretty pink. Liam’s mouth had been dry before but now it waters at the thought of having that pushed between his lips. An involuntary moan slips out from his mouth as his cock twitches in his hand.

“Fuck,” Liam whispers as Theo lines himself up with Jackson’s hole, that pretty cock head pushing against Jackson’s entrance, smearing precum and saliva.

“Theo, fuck,” Jackson whimpers as Theo presses against him, the tip slipping past the tight ring of muscles. “Oh, fuck.”

“You want it, Jackson,” Theo asks, pulling the tip back out and pressing it back in.

“Yes,” Jackson pants out. He sucks in a deep shuddery breath. “Please, please.”

Theo bites down on his lip and groans loudly as he finally presses all the way into Jackson.

“You’re so tight,” Theo murmurs, hips rotating in little circles. “Fuck, you’re such a good boy, Jackson.”

Liam moans at the sound of Theo’s voice, his eyes half-lidded as he tries to keep them open to watch as Theo finally fucks Jackson.

“Yes,” Jackson agrees when Theo grips him by the waist and pulls him back to meet each and every sharp thrust Theo gives. “Yes, yes, fuck, yes.”

“Are you enjoying yourself, Littlewolf,” Theo asks from behind Liam.

Liam startles, he hadn’t heard Theo come back into the room. The sounds of Jackson moaning and Theo’s sultry voice praising the hybrid have filled up his senses. Liam turns to the doorway where Theo is standing, he can see the outline of Theo’s hard cock through his sweats.

“Theo,” Liam whimpers and the chimera is across the room in seconds, pushing Liam back against the carpet and claiming his mouth.

“Fuck,” Theo says against his mouth. “Do you know how long I’ve been standing there watching you touch yourself?”

Liam shakes his head as he tugs at Theo’s shirt, ripping it over the chimera’s head.

“You’re so fucking pretty, Liam,” Theo tells him as he makes his way down Liam’s body, pulling Liam’s jeans down his legs so that he can get to his cock. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

He grips Liam’s cock in his hand and flicks the slit with his thumb once before closing his mouth over the head and sucking.

Jackson moans on the Tv as Theo fucks into him and Liam echoes his cries of pleasure as the real Theo twists his tongue around Liam’s hard length.

“I’m going to cum, fuck, Theo,” Liam gasps, hands tugging at Theo’s hair. “Fuck, fuck.”

Theo lifts his eyes, his gaze meeting Liam’s as he sucks even harder. Liam whines low in his throat and shudders as he releases into Theo’s mouth. The chimera suckles at the tip, tongue dipping into the slit until Liam is begging him to stop as jolts wrack his body. Theo crawls back up and presses his lips against Liam’s. Liam can taste his cum on Theo’s tongue, he sucks on it and moans when Theo shifts against his sensitive cock. 

Jackson lets out a loud moan on the tv screen. Theo and Liam break apart to turn to the Tv and watch as Jackson comes untouched, teeth biting down onto the sheet of the bed and hands bending the railing. Together they watch as TV Theo pulls out of Jackson's ass, pearls of cum leaking from Jackson's abused little hole. 

"He really is pretty," Liam murmurs against Theo's cheek. 

Theo turns back to him and kisses him deeply, only pulling away to pant out against his lips. "He's not as pretty as you." 

Liam snorts, rolling his eyes. They land on the box of DVD's sitting next to the open cabinet. 

“You know, that’s a very bad hiding spot for your homemade porn, Theo,” Liam tells him turning back to Theo, hands reaching up to wrap around the back of the chimera's neck. 

Theo grins down at him. "Not if you want people to find them."

 


End file.
